trinity_crossfandomcom-20200215-history
InuYasha
Inuyasha (犬夜叉, いぬやしゃ, "Dog demon") is the title character and one of the main protagonists of the InuYasha series. Appearance He has long silver hair, golden eyes, and claws on his fingers. It's hinted by some people that he is quite handsome. One aspect of Rumiko Takahashi's work is the considerable amount of historically correct detail. Inuyasha is set during the "Warring States " period, which is "Pre-Edo", or Muromachi, and Ms. Takahashi has mentioned in interviews that Inuyasha's clothing was based on standard "priest's garb" of the era. Here we can assume she refers to Shinto Priests, as at that time there were Shinto priests, Zen priests, and Buddhist priests among others. (Miroku is typical of the wandering Buddhist priests, while Kagome's grandfather and Kikyō are typical of the Shinto Shrine priest/priestesses.) Personality At the root of the half-demon Inuyasha's existence there lies the conflict of human and demon. The fear or anger at his lack of belonging caused darkness to be in his heart. However, through the involvement of Kagome, Moka and friends, he was comforted and able to develop a strong and gentle disposition. Immediately after being released from his fifty-year seal, Inuyasha wanted to become a demon and acquire power quickly by using the Shikon Jewel. In the rage of battle, he ceased to have concerns for the lives of others. However, after meeting Kagome and other humans, he came to understand the truth about being a demon and began to search for true strength of spirit. His intention to become a demon went from finding his place in the world to wanting to protect his companions but he began to harbor doubts over it, since Miroku said he would never be the same that he was and possibly kill Moka and other innocent people. He had no desire to lose his human spirit anymore nor would he want to kill Moka. Over the course of the series, as his bond with Moka deepened, Inuyasha's goal to become a demon faded and he was pleased with just remaining a half-demon. Even when his life is in danger, he refuses to back. Enemies are taken aback by his unorthodox fighting style and he achieved greater victories than his abilities would suggest. Inuyasha is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proved to let him get a favorable result. However, his volatile emotions often turn into childish behavior and becomes tiresome to his friends. Inuyasha himself cannot control his tumultuous soul. Even if seriously wounded, the moment he detects the presence of those he most protect at all costs he would completely forget the pain. The overflow of his emotions went beyond his body's limits. This is especially true when Moka is involved. Inuyasha is incredibly hotheaded and easy to upset, often striking out with his fists at the source of his annoyance. He often was seen even hitting little kids if they bothered him, which is often the case with Shippō. He does hold a chivalrous side, as he refuses to physically harm human women under any circumstance (though, demonic women are an exception). He is impatient by nature and can be very prideful, having much difficulty to admit he was wrong about something. Relationships 'Moka Akashiya' In chapter 3, Inuyasha at first comes off on the wrong foot with Moka, but warms up to her a bit, in chapter 7, when they both transformed on the same night of the new moon. Although, he is rather cold to her in chapter 3, not fully trusting her, believing that she would only cause trouble only for his friends and may even slow them down. Aside from those things, he genuinely comes to like Moka, when she tells him her side of the story of how she grew up, with no one to turn to for support. He is at first angry, that she nevered had friends throughtout her childhood, but learns that she was exactly like him, when he was younger. At first, out of pride and denial, Inuyasha outright denies that he loves Moka, claiming that she is lazy and never helps them with demons and slows them down, but over time, he stops trying to deny his feelings towards her. Through out the course of their journey, Inuyasha and Moka began to develop romantic feelings for each other and slowly begin to fall in love. While Inuyasha and Moka were trapped in a cave, the two learn of each others past, discovering that they are engaged and were meant to marry one another in the future. Realizing that they can no longer resist their hearts, the two have sexual intercourse. As a result of his feelings towards her, Inuyasha becomes fiercely protective over Moka, though this is partly due to the fact that he could never save Kikyō and in his own words, "The thought of losing two women is unbearable." Inuyasha can often be seen competing with Kōga for Moka's affections, though Moka has never showed any signs of attraction towards Kōga, always kindly rejecting his advances towards her 'Kikyo' Inuyasha met Kikyō 50 years ago when Inuyasha tried to steal the Shikon no Tama from her. She sensed a different aura about him, stating that they were similar because of their abnormal lives as outcasts. She used this as an excuse for being unable to kill him, even after he tried a second time to steal the Shikon no Tama. Eventually Kikyō and Inuyasha's relationship grew to a point where they were comfortable enough to speak with each other up close. In chapter 47 of the manga Inuyasha stated that "once he saw Kikyō's sad and lonely expression, for the first time in his life he felt bad." After that point, Inuyasha and Kikyō spent most of their time with each other. Together they decided to use the Shikon no Tama to make Inuyasha a full human, granting both of them the lives of normal humans and people. However, a half demon named Naraku, born from the body of a wounded bandit who secretly coveted Kikyō's heart tricked them into betraying each other, which resulted in Kikyō's death and Inuyasha's 50 year slumber. Kikyō was later resurrected by Urasue using a small portion of Kagome's soul to animate Kikyō's body and to bring her back to life. She was initially enraged with Inuyasha for what she believed to be a great betrayal, but it was soon realized that neither were responsible for the actions that occurred 50 years ago and that they both had been tricked. Inuyasha soon realized he still loved Kikyō, stating in chapter 76 of the manga that there hasn't been a single day where he's forgotten about her, yet later in the series he refrains from seeing her in part due to Moka's feelings. He attempts to move on from Kikyō, but fails miserably. 'Kagome Higurashi' Inuyasha treats Kagome like a sister. They argue from time to time, but Kagome always helps Inuyasha when he's in trouble and she occasionally gives him advice when it comes to Moka. He instantly becomes scared, when Kagome scolds him for insulting, or even hurting Moka's feelings.(Which he did in chapter 13) He cares about Kagome and finds her a good ally on the battlefield. 'Shippō' Shippō becomes Inuyasha and Kagome's traveling companion after Inuyasha takes down the Thunder Brothers who had killed Shippō's father, making him an orphan. Shippō and Inuyasha argue constantly, but are shown to really care for each other time and again. He often bullies Shippō, such like hitting him in his head all the time, which is often followed by Shippō whining to Kagome and her saying "Sit!" ''to punish him for bullying Shippō. Quite similar to two brothers often disagreeing and fighting and it is, unsurprisingly, often used as a running gag for comic relief in the series. Kagome later states that they always fight because they're so close to each other. 'Sesshomaru' Sesshōmaru hated his brother because his father left Tessaiga to Inuyasha and only left him the Tenseiga. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha hated Sesshōmaru too because of his cruel treatment towards him. Inuyasha cut off Sesshōmaru's left arm in the early part of the series when Sesshōmaru was trying to find the Tessaiga to increase his own power. Over the course of the series, Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha come to care for one another and even help each other on occasion. They have a love/hate relationship, but in the end help each other fight and defeat their common enemy, Naraku. They also help one another in the third Inuyasha movie against the demon sword, Sō unga. 'Miroku' Miroku joins Inuyasha's group after Miroku reveals that Na raku is the demon who killed Kikyō and deceived her and tricked Inuyasha into believing they had betrayed the other in order to get the Shikon no Tama. When Miroku had tried to make a move on Moka, Inuyasha instantly got mad and demanded him to never to lay a hand on her or to make any advances towards her whatsoever. Miroku and Inuyasha almost act like brothers and always look out for one another. Although Inuyasha is often annoyed with Miroku's lecherous tendencies towards women and views him as a hopeless fool, he does acknowledge the spiritual power that he possesses. Miroku often gives advice to Inuyasha when it comes to Moka when she is upset with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha fails to see what's wrong even though it can be blatantly obvious, annoying Miroku. 'Sango' Inuyasha treats Sango like a sister. They argue from time to time, but Sango always helps Inuyasha when he's in trouble and she occasionally gives him advice when it comes to Moka. Inuyasha sympathized with her situation with Kohaku and often tried to give encouragement that he could be saved from Naraku's mind control. He cares about Sango and finds her a good ally on the battlefield, though he was incredibly dense to Sango's feelings for Miroku and often shoots his mouth off about Miroku's flirtatious personality among women without thinking; causing him to receive vicious glares from Sango, greatly confusing Inuyasha. Inuyasha, in reaction to this, usually cowers among these times and thinks to himself, "''What's with the glares?" 'Kouga' Inuyasha and Kōga are known to be rivals towards each oth er. They're constantly fighting for any reason they can find and whenever Kōga is near, Inuyasha instantly gets infuriated demanding he leave immediately. Though what is known to infuriate Inuyasha the most is when Kōga flirts with Moka, always increasing his anger towards Kōga demanding that he leave her alone and maintain his distance whenever he tries flirting with her. Though despite all their fighting, the two do help each other when the other needs it and eventually become friends. 'Higurashi Family' Inuyasha always comes to the modern era to pick up Kagome, and Moka from her family to bring back to the Feudal era. Kagome's mother considers Inuyasha to be a perfect match for Moka and views him like a son to her and Sōta obviously idolizes him as a hero to a point that he calls him Inu-niisan ("Dog Brother"). Kagome's mother even offers her consent and support with her going back and forth between the two different periods. She often makes lunches for Inuyasha and others as well as medical supplies for them along replacing Kagome and Moka's clothing and shoes whenever when their current ones are damaged during their deadly battles with the Feudal Era.